<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shouted Confession by Hellokaelyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764981">Shouted Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn'>Hellokaelyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ellick Week [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“How much of that did you hear?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ellick Week [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shouted Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ellick week day 2!<br/>“How much of that did you hear?”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When it was decided they would split up on their normal team hang out night, Nick felt a small bit of relief (and felt a little guilty for it too if he was honest). It meant he didn’t have to worry about trying not to drink too much, just in case he accidentally said something drunkenly to Ellie, he could drink freely without the worry of possibly embarrassing himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went to a bar with McGee and Jimmy, while Ellie went shopping around at the shops lining the same street with Kasie and Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick was enjoying himself, maybe a little <em>too</em> much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay-” McGee chuckled, getting Nick off the bar stool with the help of Jimmy. “I think you had enough to drink Nick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Nick hiccuped. “But we’re having-” He stumbled once his feet hit the floor, only being held up with their help before steadying himself. “-fun!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh we sure were.” McGee told him, exchanging a look with Jimmy who was trying to hold in his laughter. “But you started giving names to the cocktail umbrellas you convinced the bartender to put in your drinks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jimmy coughed to cover his laugh, McGee trying his hardest not to laugh himself as they thought of Nick shouting about how he wanted the ‘pretty umbrellas’ in his drink despite not having anything close to the fruity drinks they came with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Nick shouted as they pulled him out the door. “Don’t-” He hiccuped again, blinking a little as if shocked at the action coming from him. “Don’t make fun of Francie and- Stella like that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god he’s far gone, isn’t he?” Jimmy muttered, looking a little wide eyed. “He’s defending </span>
  <em>
    <span>objects</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tim!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>McGee groaned. “Nick, I wasn’t making fun of Francie and Stella, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Liar!” He whined. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ellie</span>
  </em>
  <span> wouldn’t be cruel to them!” He then pulled them to a stop not too far from the bar, pulling on their jacket sleeves. “Hey! Where is Ellie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll see her tomorrow.” McGee told him, trying to get him to move again but Nick wasn’t moving. He shared another look with Jimmy, they agreed it wouldn’t be best for Nick to see Ellie tonight, not with how low his filter seemed to be- least he say something that needed damage control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” He let out another whine, this one giving the two other men flashbacks to their kids. “Come on I wanna see Ellie!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No can do, Nick.” Jimmy said, giving him a pat on the back. “She’s busy with the girls right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why can’t she be busy with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He grumbled. “They don’t love her like </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>do!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no.” McGee cringed, knowing exactly what was coming but being too late to grab onto Nick who pulled himself free from their grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Cause guess </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” Nick grinned widely, throwing his hands up in the air. “I LOVE ELLIE BISHOP!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gasp sounding from behind them made the two other men spin around with wide eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daaamn.” Jimmy breathed out slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie stood frozen, staring at Nick who was in the same position, arms now dropped at his sides and looking as if he got doused with a bucket of ice cold water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh this is definitely the best part of the day.” Kasie mumbled in a whisper to Jack who looked intrigued by what she was witnessing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How much of that did you hear?” Nick choked out, panic written clear across his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed as if the alcohol in his system knocked out cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You-” Ellie blinked. “You love me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> hear that?” Kasie said slowly in a low tone to the others, McGee and Jimmy having come to stand beside them. Jack gave her a slight nudge with a ‘quiet’ look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie took steps closer to him, Nick’s feet seeming to still be frozen in place. “Nick?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence fell over all of them, the group waiting with baited breath for his answer, and Ellie feeling as if her heart was going to jump out of her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Nick still didn’t answer, still staring at Ellie with a shocked look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t surprise any of them when she finally let out a frustrated noise- but her next move did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?!” She threw her arms up in annoyance before curling her fingers in the collar of his jacket, gripping it tightly. “Do I have to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> the work!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kasie’s loud squeal echoed through the empty street as Ellie pulled Nick towards her in a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god!” McGee groaned loudly, putting a hand over his eyes. “I really don’t need to see that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kasie scrambled for her phone to take pictures, Jack grinned looking happy as she could be because </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Jimmy’s jaw dropped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Groaning from McGee only got louder as Nick finally snapped out of it, wrapping his arms around Ellie. Kasie quickly switched to video because </span>
  <em>
    <span>forget pictures</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she was damn well recording their make out session in the middle of the street.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Though that only lasted seconds as they all walked away quickly once the kiss became heated, because as much as Kasie was fangirling- she didn’t need to see where Nick’s hands were going </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> hear the sounds coming from Ellie at his actions)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>